


Coffee and Chat

by LoviNek



Series: abosweetness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Wanda and Edwin Jarvis, Maria and EJ, Omega!Pietro Maximoff, Pepper and Tony were together, Pietro and Tony are together, Pietro wants to get her back in Tony's circle, Twins, after Tony and Pepper broke up, beta!Pepper Pots, have children, mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 20:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: After so long Pietro knows it's time for Pepper to come back to their pack and he will be the one to talk to her about it.check the tags, don't like don't read, thanks :)





	Coffee and Chat

**Author's Note:**

> That's the part of ABO sweetness rp I am doing with my friend. I just love that universe so much, so there will be more stories coming ;)
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

If there was one thing he was worried about it was this: meeting with Pepper. He knew Tony wouldn't throw him out, not with twins, but he didn't want his Alpha to choose between him and one of his best friends. He was sure, 98% sure Tony would pick him, but he wanted Tony to be happy, with as many good people in his life as he could have. And Pepper, she was important to Tony.

That why he was there alone, Tony distracted by twins when Pietro went to have coffee with ms. Potts. He was worried, but determined to do it right; they left Pepper on the side for too long already.

“Come in!” came after he knocked on the door of CEO office and Pietro walked inside.

Pepper looked up from the papers she was reading and blinked slowly. Pietro would miss surprise on her fave if not for his powers as she quickly hid it. He smiled softly at her, trying to keep his nerves in check. Even for beta pheromones of disturbed nursing Omega would be too much.

“Tony had evening off if you are looking for him.” she said slowly even as she was curious about him, Pietro could see it clearly. In that moment he knew she wasn't hiding behind any of her masks on purpose, letting him see her and that made Pietro relax instantly.

“I know. I left him with diapers and baby food and thought you would be okay with having coffee and chat with me.” he smiled at her even wider, letting his scent get on that calming, happy side that easily calmed others.

“Why?”

Her question didn't surprise him. In the end they left her out for so long without word of explanation.

“Because you're Tony's pack and I think it was long enough you weren't involved. I'm sorry for making you think Tony picked me over you.”

“I didn't... You never...” she seemed speechless and Pietro came closer, finally sitting in the chair in front of her on the other side of the desk.

“I was jealous and afraid of you at the beginning. You are... amazing, beautiful, successful woman who basically belong with Tony. I know you two were together earlier and broke up and I was afraid you two would get back together and it would leave me with nothing. It didn't happen and I stopped worrying, stopped thinking too much too. I didn't know you and Tony was keeping his distance.”

“I didn't want to make you feel worried about your place with Tony. I could... I could see you were making him happy. After all that Ultron thing and Civil War he was finally smiling and didn't look haunted. I didn't want to break it.” Pepper looked down, before looking at Pietro again.

“I understand. And I am thankful for it. But now it's time to get it all right. Tony misses you. As a friend. And I don't want him to feel like he needs to sacrifice his relationship with you to make me happy.” Pietro looked her in the eyes, small smile on his lips.

“That's so Tony.” Pepper chucked, nodding her head. “He would do it instantly, not even thinking about himself.”

“That why I am here. So...” Pietro fidgeted in his seat. “Coffee?”

“Yes, I think I deserve break.” Pepper smiled, making Pietro grin back.


End file.
